


Girls Do Cry

by RandyWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: some polyship snippets from tumblr. no more no less lmao
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Raven, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Raven, Stephanie Brown/Raven
Kudos: 25





	1. "Why do you two love waffles so much?"

There were a few universal constants that Cass could count on. The first of which was gravity, and she used it just as much to her advantage as it would be a disadvantage. The second was that bats, while they were for the most part _nocturnal_ creatures, they did in fact sometimes wake during the day.

She was no exception to that constant. But she never seemed to find the energy to get up and out of bed before noon.

Today, however, she was awoken by the familiar smell and sounds of her girlfriends making their favorite breakfast confection, for lunch.

Raven’s voice was soft, lightly teasing and carrying over the din and clatter of kitchen utensils. Steph’s answered her back with a more frantic tone, excitement and anxiety all at once dripping with every word.

Cass couldn’t quite make out those words, however, until she finally turned around the corner to see the pair and the mess they were making of their kitchenette.

The waffle irons were working overtime, two visibly smoking as Stephanie overfilled the third. Raven laughed and they exchanged quick kisses as she mixed another batch with her telekinesis, batter spilling over the sides, batter already splattered on her apron, the counters, the floor. Busy cutting up fresh fruit for a medley, her hands were beginning to stain from the strawberries on the cutting board before her.

Her laughter, her mood, was infectious as she noticed Cass slip onto a barstool nearby, and greeted her accordingly.

“Morning, sleepy bat,” she leaned over for a careful peck before turning her attention to gathering some of the fruit into the blender. “Fruit smoothie for you, the usual suspects for me ‘n Steph.”

“Why _do_ … you two like waffles… _so_ much?” the bat yawned, haltingly asking the questions before slumping onto her arms as they became her makeshift pillows. She spared a glance to the clock, blinking at the sight of numbers usually reserved for the early hours of the night. She was up much too early, indeed.

“Other than the fact that they’re _literally_ the most perfect food in the world?” Steph quipped. She kept her eyes solely trained on the waffle irons before her, ready to pluck them out at a moments notice.

“Friends. Waffles. Work,” Raven nodded sagely as Steph picked up the rest of the quote.

“Or Waffles. Friends. Work. It doesn’t matter. _Work is third_!”

As she raised her fork with a dramatic sweep of her arm to emphasize the importance, the irons _dinged_ one after another. Her head whipped comically around at the sound, curls bouncing in the bun on her head, more than a few popping loose at the movement.

Cass gave a soft snort at the scene, which turned into a series of barely controlled giggles. Raven gave her own, breathy chuckles as Steph’s face went red, and as the waffles fell apart almost as soon as she tried to fetch them from the irons.

“Rae! _Our waffles_!”

“Well! Stop trying to _scrape_ them out! _Stab_ them!”

“I _am_!”

Cass’ laughter slowly dissipated as the duo continued their banter and well-meaning barbs. She closed her eyes and resting a little easier even as her stomach began it’s growl. Content, knowing that lovingly made food was on it’s way.


	2. Paint

“Steph, I mean really  _ consider- _ ”

“We deserve something bold, Rae! Something that’s gonna make a statement! Something that says-”

“Our apartment needs to be a place where we can  _ relax _ . You know damn well eggplant is going to set us all on edge-”

“Yeah, because  _ lavender _ is such a soothing shade-”

“Ye- yeah? It... actually  _ is _ ?” 

Cassandra sat herself between the two doctors-to-be, placing a hand over each of their mouths to quiet them before she began signing.

“Steph got to decorate the kitchen, Raven got to choose the bedroom layout,” she started, pointing proudly at herself next, “I get to paint the living room. Which means  _ I _ decide the paint.”

“Love, I am begging you to use  _ anything _ except black-”

“And  _ I’m _ begging you to use-”

“-or  _ eggplant- _ ”

“ _ Killjoy _ .”

“ _ Wacko _ .”

“Stop! Enough!” Cass signed, shushing them, “We’re going with a _nice_ _soft_ _yellow_ , and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Stephanie immediately began groaning, throwing her hands over her face. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

“Yellow… yellow is acceptable,” she nodded, finally relaxing back into the couch.

“Accept it or not,” Cass signed, “It’s happening.”

“This is the _ worst day of my life _ .”

“Steph, you’ve  _ died- _ ”

“This is the worst day of my  _ second _ life,” she amended.

“You said that last week about your test-” Cass interrupted then with Raven following close behind once again.

“And a month ago you said that about getting shot at by a Riddler goon-”

“This is the _third worst_ _day_ of my _second_ life,” she bemoaned before moving to stretch across the Bat and the Titan’s laps, effectively keeping them in place on the couch. “Why can’t I have nice things? I’m a good person, aren’t I?”

“No,” Raven argued, a bemused smile gracing her lips.

“Absolutely not,” Cass agreed before pushing Stephanie’s legs off of her, and standing up from the couch now. “But you both can be better… by helping me paint this room anyway.”

The pair closed their eyes and groaned once more. Cass only clapped her hands to get their attention again.

“Who helped with the kitchen and with the bedroom?” she reminded them, “Help.”

“Fine,” Steph sighed, turning to Raven, “ _ Rock, Paper, Scissors _ for who gets to paint?”

“No need. Painting is all yours if I get to move the furniture around.”

Steph and Cass gave her a quizzical look.

“You want to move the furniture?” Steph asked.

Raven waved her hand in the air. “Telekinesis? Remember?”

The vigilantes stared blankly before they began laughing.

“God, I completely forgot, Rae,” Stephanie snickered, “For a witch, you’ve got to be the least magical one I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, well, for a detective, you’ve got the be the most inattentive one I’ve met.”

Cass laughed again as the vigilante gave the Titan a not-so-gentle punch on the shoulder, before pulling her up from her seat.

“Banter later, paint mix now,” she admonished them both, sticking her tongue out at the Titan still sitting on the couch.


End file.
